El peso de una elección
by Kilia
Summary: Han pasado algunos años ya de eso, querido diario, y todavía no he conseguido volver a ilusionarme como lo hice aquella vez, tú lo sabes, aunque lo peor ya pasó y todo está ya en calma dentro de mí no consigo explicarme qué es lo que sucedió...


**El peso de una elección: by Kilia**

Ni la serie de Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Para entender bien la historia es necesario haber visto los capítulos sobre la marcha de Sasuke.

...

_Han pasado algunos años ya de eso, querido diario, y todavía no he conseguido volver a ilusionarme como lo hice aquella vez, tú lo sabes, aunque lo peor ya pasó y todo está ya en calma dentro de mí no consigo explicarme qué es lo que sucedió, qué hice mal o por qué cambió tan radicalmente. Te lo he contado miles de veces y esta no será una más. Sólo añadiré una reflexión que he tenido hoy de casualidad. Esos cuatro días que pasaron desde su pelea con Naruto, Sasuke parecía haber quedado en paz y de pronto desapareció de nuevo con su corazón convertido en hielo otra vez._

_Sabes que durante mucho tiempo me torturé y me centré en culpabilizarme, en buscar qué había hecho yo mal, pero hoy, que puedo mirarlo de un modo objetivo, creo que tuvo que ser otra cosa, algo que nunca llegué ni llegaré a saber. Sin embargo, releeré mis escritos de aquellos días a fin de encontrar alguna pista. Releeré por primera vez mi pequeño noviazgo de cinco días con la persona que más amé y, al cerrar tus tapas, dejaré de nuevo todos mis recuerdos y sentimientos entre tus páginas, guardados en un cajón._

_...  
_

Amanecía un día soleado en Konoha. A pesar de los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana la habitación estaba fría, demasiado fría.

Sakura observaba como Sasuke dormía en la cama del hospital, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, miedo y amor. Esas extrañas marcas negras que le aparecían a Sasuke durante los combates y ese cambio de personalidad... ¡todo por culpa de Orochimaru! Kakashi-sensei le había dicho que no debía preocuparse...pero no podía dejar de sentirse angustiada cada vez que alzaba los ojos y lo veía ahí, tumbado, totalmente indefenso.

Sobre el rostro le caían algunos mechones azabaches mientras se removía inquieto. Sasuke. ¿Con qué horrible pesadilla estarás soñando esta vez? Sakura se levantó y colocó una rosa blanca en un jarrón en la mesilla de noche, con la intención de alegrar un poco la estancia. ¿Para qué engañarse?, era conocido por todos el gran amor que sentía por él, que pisaba por donde él pisaba sin importar a dónde fuera, que sus pensamientos siempre giraban en torno a él y a su mundo en general.

Sonrió tristemente, seguramente él lo sabría también y ella, como una tonta, esperando una mínima muestra de interés por su parte. Había tratado sin importar cómo ganarse un pequeño espacio en su corazón, pero todo resultaba inútil. Él siempre se mostraba igual de frío y distante, como si hubiera un enorme muro de hielo insalvable entre ambos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo hoy se lo jugaría todo a una carta. Había decidido a declararse.

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos y vio un techo blanco. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, estaba en el hospital, había pasado la noche allí y Sakura había dormido también allí. Se sentó en la cama sin decir nada, sin dirigir siquiera una mirada a su alrededor y empezó a recordar con rabia, angustia, frustración y culpa su derrota decepcionante contra Itachi. Sentía vergüenza, vergüenza de sí mismo por haberle fallado a su familia, de no haber podido vengarlos, de haberse creído que era capaz.

A su lado, Sakura acomodó una rosa en la mesita al lado de su cama.

- Me alegro de que no sea grave, Sasuke-kun, Naruto también se siente aliviado – dijo sonriente-.

Él la oía, pero no sentía nada, en ese momento sólo sentía odio y soledad, Sakura, al igual que el resto de la habitación eran borrosos. Recordó la actuación de Naruto durante su pelea y una oleada de celos y odio hacia sí mismo le recorrió ¿Es que ese maldito idiota se había vuelto más fuerte que él? ¿Es que hasta Naruto le había superado? Sentía como la oscuridad crecía más y más en él. Se sumía en las tinieblas.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo ir a comprártelo – se ofreció servicial Sakura-.

Sakura se sentía emocionada y nerviosa por una parte, ya que estaba buscando el momento adecuado para declararse, y por otra preocupada y angustiada. Deseaba de todo corazón ayudarlo a salir de la oscuridad y hacerlo feliz, pero él parecía más ausente que nunca después de lo sucedido. ¡Ya está! Le llevaría algo para desayunar y entonces se lo pediría...

Al quedarse sólo en la habitación se sumió aun más en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Itachi resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, las palabras del tipo que controlaba la electricidad también. Débil, débil, débil, débil. Giró la cabeza y miró hacia la rosa un momento para volver inmediatamente al interior de su mente. La habitación era una masa borrosa. La rabia se apoderó de él mientras seguía recordando las palabras de Itachi.

Sakura compró unas manzanas eligiendo cuidadosamente las mejores, iba de camino al hospital cuando se encontró a Naruto, que también iba ver a Sasuke. ¡Demonios! Iba a tener que esperar... ¡qué remedio!

Seguía perdido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos sobre su familia, Itachi, su venganza, Naruto...Naruto le estaba superando...el ninja más débil y payaso de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja le estaba sacando ventaja...

- ¡Eh, Sakura-chan! - se oyó la voz de Naruto detrás de la puerta y de nuevo una oleada de rabia y celos lo inundó-.

Ambos entraron y Sakura se sentó en una pequeña silla al lado de su cama.

- Te he traído manzanas. Te gustan ¿no? - le dijo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que él no levantó la mirada- Mira, tiene una pinta deliciosa ¿verdad? - preguntó a la vez que le enseñaba una- ¿Eh? - dijo refiriéndose a Naruto- ¿dónde he puesto el cuchillo?

Se sentía un poco desilusionada con el desinterés de Sasuke, le habría gustado arrancarle una sonrisa al menos por ver algo más comestible que la comida horrible que le servían en el hospital, le habría gustado aunque fuera una palabra que le indicara que le hacía mínimamente feliz los cuidados que ella le dedicaba.

- Esta delante de ti – contestó Naruto con su habitual tono jovial- Pareces tonta, cuando tienes a Sasuke delante te pones nerviosa– dijo de forma burlona-.

- ¿Tonta? ¡Mira quien me lo dice! – contestó Sakura alzando la voz- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

Sasuke recordaba una y otra vez el combate de Naruto, Naruto había triunfado, había demostrado ser fuerte, y él..., oleadas de odio hacia sí mismo recorrieron todo su ser... ¡no! ¡Ese maldito idiota no podía ser más fuerte que él!, de nuevo sintió rabia hacia Naruto. A su lado, Sakura estaba pelando una manzana, las palabras de Itachi, débil, débil, débil. Odio, más odio.

- Ya está, la he pelado bien – dijo sonriente- Ahora la cortaré en trocitos. Toma, Sasuke – le ofreció acercándole un pedazo-.

Entonces toda su rabia surgió de golpe y tiró de un manotazo la manzana y el plato. Estaba harto de que lo trataran como a un débil enfermo, ¡él no era ningún débil! ¡Le demostraría a Naruto que era más fuerte que él!

- ¡Pero qué! - se volvió Naruto al oír el golpe del plato en el suelo-.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? - dijo Sakura-.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Naruto-.

- ¡Naruto! -exclamó Sasuke- ¡lucha conmigo! - exclamó aun más fuerte con los ojos cargados de ira y odio- Lucha conmigo ahora-.

Sakura se sentía confusa y avergonzada. ¿Por qué Sasuke se había portado así con ella? ¿Por qué miraba así a Naruto? Sin saber por qué un sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió. Los vio discutir sin saber qué hacer, sus intentos de calmarlos eran en vano y ambos se fueron de la habitación hacia la azotea. Ella salió detrás, no sin antes echar una última mirada a las manzanas que con tanta ilusión y amor había comprado. Se sentía temerosa y menos valiente que por la mañana respecto a él. Sentía tristeza y dolor por la oscuridad tan intensa que notaba en Sasuke desde la mordedura de Orochimaru.

Gracias Kakashi, que los detuvo, ninguno de los dos se hizo daño, aunque hubo un momento en el que se preocupó de verdad. Sasuke parecía muy irritado con el final de la pelea, pero ella había decidido armarse de valor y declararse, a pesar de todo tenía que hablar ese mismo día con él. En ese momento se sentía muy tensa y dudosa, el ambiente estaba muy revuelto, pero una extraña determinación interior le empujaba a seguir con su propósito. Él parecía realmente furioso y malhumorado ese día, quizás ella sólo estaba buscando que éste lo rechazara para hacerse a la idea y matar cualquier esperanza.

Al irse Kakashi de la azotea del hospital, Sakura decidió que había llegado el momento. Naruto iría a comer y ella sólo tendría que seguir a Sasuke, que había empezado a caminar hacia una parte alejada de la aldea. Respiró hondo varias veces y fue tras él. Vio como se sentaba en una de las ramas de un gran árbol, esperó unos minutos y fue hacia él.

Sasuke se sentía especialmente abatido, el rasengan de Naruto era demasiado poderoso, más que su chidori, se sentía como si le hubiera derrotado diez veces seguidas, la culpa, la frustración y la vergüenza le llenaban por completo. Y por otro lado estaba Itachi, que le había humillado de nuevo. La rabia y el odio sustituyeron a las emociones anteriores. Era incapaz de pensar o sentir algo aparte de eso, las ansias de venganza o el rencor de la traición. Su mente lo torturaba repitiendo una y otra vez las imágenes sobre su hermano o sus fallidos combates. Sentía que toda su vida había sido un desperdicio de tiempo ¡debería haber sido capaz de matar a Itachi! ¡Ese maldito bastardo!

De pronto, una figura apareció delante de él. Al alzar los ojos vio a la última persona que esperaba encontrar ¡Sakura! Tsk, que molestia. Parecía seria, demasiado seria. Se preguntó si habría ocurrido algo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? - dijo en un tono frió e inexpresivo-.

- Sasuke...kun...yo... -parecía dudosa- tengo que hablar contigo-.

Al observar su expresión tímida, la mirada hacia el suelo y el rubor en las mejillas, le resultó obvio de que iba a ir la conversación.

- No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, márchate.

- Tú ya lo sabes... ¿verdad? - preguntó repentinamente ausente y resignada-.

- ¿Que sé el qué? - preguntó de forma cortante-.

- Sabes que me gustas... - confesó sonrojada-.

Hubo una pausa de unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué has tenido que decirlo? – Dijo molesto - Olvídate de eso, no tengo ningún interés en ti, sólo pierdes el tiempo y me lo haces perder a mí.

- ¡Sasuke kun! - exclamó de pronto con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Dame una oportunidad! ¡Ya sé que no significo nada para ti!... ¡Pero dame la oportunidad de conseguirlo! ¡Por favor!

- ¡Te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para esas cosas! Mi único deseo en la vida es vengarme, que te quede claro eso.

- Ya lo sé, pero sólo quiero una oportunidad, dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz...¡de ganarme tu cariño!

- ¿Es que no escuchas?

- Dame una semana, sólo una semana y te prometo que si nada ha cambiado nunca volveré a molestarte – dijo decidida-.

Sasuke se sentía cansado, tenía la mente agotada y no estaba para escuchar tonterías.

- Mi respuesta es "no"

- Tú necesitas vengarte para poder ser feliz, ¡pero yo necesito intentarlo!, ¡por lo menos tener la oportunidad de intentarlo! Si lo intento y no lo consigo...por lo menos sabré que luché e hice mi mejor esfuerzo...

- Uhm, ¿y de qué sirve eso cuando no consigues lo que quieres? ¡Sólo importa el resultado! - exclamó con rabia contenida-.

- No lo sé, ¡pero para ser libre necesito una oportunidad! ¡Si no me sentiré atada a esto quien sabe hasta cuándo! - exclamó con desesperación-.

- Déjame tranquilo

- Prométeme por lo menos una cosa...-susurro Sakura al borde del llanto- prométeme que por lo menos te lo pensarás.

- Te prometo pensarlo si tú me prometes dejar de ser tan pesada – dijo sin ningún interés-.

- Esperaré tu respuesta...pero...si es "no"...no hace falta que vengas a buscarme.

- No pensaba hacerlo de todas formas, y ahora vete.

Tras irse Sakura comenzó a notar una desagradable sensación en el estómago, después de todo, no es que le gustara hacerle sufrir, simplemente no tenía ningún interés en ella ni lo iba a tener, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar. Volvió a sus oscuras meditaciones internas ajeno a todo lo demás. De pronto unas cuerdas lo aprisionaron al árbol antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, alzó sus ojos y vio a Kakashi delante de él, sosteniendo la cuerda. Un descomunal enfado se apoderó de él, oleadas de rabia volvieron a salir.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó iracundo-.

- Si no hiciera esto saldrías corriendo, ¿no es así?, ya que no eres de los que se sientan tranquilamente a escuchar sermones, ¿no?

Sasuke se concentró en algún lugar entre los zapatos de Kakashi y sus propios pies, sabiendo que le sería imposible evitar oír lo que su maestro tuviera que decirle, deseando simplemente que se fuera y que lo dejara con sus fantasmas interiores. Estaba convencido de que iba a recibir una buena reprimenda acerca de lo acontecido con Naruto.

- Olvídate de la venganza – dijo Kakashi con firmeza-.

Por un segundo no supo que decir, aquello le había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? – contestó furioso-.

- Bueno, he visto a mucha gente como tú y el destino que les aguarda a los que buscan la venganza es horrible y trágico. Acabarás sufriendo y haciéndote más daño. Incluso teniendo éxito en la venganza, lo único que queda es el vacío.

- ¡Cierra el pico! ¡¿Qué sabrás tú? ¡No me des lecciones cómo si supieras lo que esto!

- Venga, cálmate

- ¿Entonces qué te parece? ¿Y si mato ahora mismo a la persona más importante para ti? ¡De esa forma sabrás que lo que has dicho no tiene sentido!

- Bueno, no me importaría si lo hicieras, desgraciadamente, ya no me queda nadie que me importara. Todos ellos ya han sido asesinados.

Sasuke sintió como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría, no podía ser verdad lo que su maestro acababa de decirle ¿cómo era posible que sonriera siempre?

- He vivido mucho más que tú –prosiguió éste- también tuve una mala época, sé muy bien lo que se siente al perder personas importantes. Bueno, diré que ninguno de los dos hemos tenido suerte, eso es un hecho, pero tampoco es que no tengamos nada de suerte. Ahora tú y yo tenemos amigos importantes ¿o no?

Las palabras de Kakashi atravesaban todos sus escudos y convicciones. Se sentía mucho más en paz que al principio de la conversación, liberado, quizás después de todo tenía razón. Pensó en Naruto y en Sakura y por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuánto significaban para él ambos. Eran los únicos amigos que había tenido en la vida.

- Lo entiendes porque has perdido a personas importantes –continuó el ninja- Se te ha concedido el poder del Chidori porque has hecho amigos importantes. Ese poder no se utiliza contra amigos ni por venganza. Deberías saber para qué es ese poder. Piensa detenidamente en si lo que he dicho tiene sentido o no.

Tras decir esto último, Kakashi desapareció dejándolo aun más confundido que antes. Por extraño que pudiera ser, las palabras que acaba de oír eran justo lo que necesitaba, algo en su interior le indicaba que ese era el camino correcto, en paz, libre de dolor, odio o rencor. Tal vez debía dejar todo atrás y empezar una nueva vida, ¿pero cómo? Desde aquel fatídico día había forjado toda su vida en el camino de la venganza ¿cómo destruir aquello que ha dado sentido a tu vida desde siempre? Una sonrisa triste apareció en su cara. Iba a ser condenadamente difícil buscar algo distinto en lo que forjar sus ilusiones, deseos, etc.

No iba a renunciar a su rivalidad con Naruto, eso era algo que le divertía mucho. Quizás debía buscarse otras ocupaciones, seguir una vida normal, hacer más amigos, estudiar más. Pensándolo bien tal vez debía mudarse de casa, así podría hacer una vida nueva al completo. Era el momento de construirse a sí mismo como un "nuevo Sasuke", o al menos eso sentía que deseaba hacer… ¿pero por dónde empezar?

La imagen de Sakura y la conversación mantenida con ella llegaron a su mente. Quizás debía aceptar su propuesta de salir con ella, no es que se sintiera enamorado ni nada por el estilo, pero deseaba romper con todo lo anterior y tener una novia entraba dentro de lo que él consideraba una vida normal. Tampoco iba a engañarla, le daría, como ella había pedido, una oportunidad para ganarse su cariño y si no lo conseguía pues nada, seguro que él hallaría otra cosa que le ayudara a empezar una nueva vida. También pensó en Naruto y decidió que no le diría nada sobre la semana de "prueba", no era necesario enfadarlo cuando era bastante posible que él no sintiera nada por Sakura más allá de la amistad después de esa semana. En todo caso, si por algún azar del destino veía que sentía algo, ya Hinata consolaría a Naruto.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero acababa de empezar a nacer una nueva ilusión en él por vivir, una ilusión infantil que no había conocido desde el suceso trágico, comenzó a sentir un atisbo de felicidad. Caminó lentamente hasta la casa de Sakura y acercó su mano al timbre, se mordió el labio con la mano inmóvil ¿estaría tomando el camino correcto? Algo hormigueaba en su estómago, se sentía como en el primer día de clase, sin saber qué decir.

Finalmente llamó y salió Sakura, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y parecía bastante asombrada de verlo allí.

-¿Sasuke kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Están todos bien? –preguntó preocupada-.

- He…he cambiado de idea sobre tu propuesta – dijo de golpe-.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo ¿de verdad Sasuke acaba de decir eso? Una espiral de felicidad comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella ¿Seguro que había dicho eso?

- Entonces…vas a salir… ¿conmigo? – preguntó completamente atónita-.

- Me pediste una oportunidad de una semana y eso es lo que voy a darte –dijo Sasuke con frialdad-.

Sakura lo miró entre triste y sorprendida por la contestación.

No es que hubiera querido sonar brusco, pero la situación era completamente nueva e incómoda para él, se sentía inseguro y no pudo evitar sonar así. Tampoco quería que ella pensara que le estaba jurando amor eterno.

- Eh…pero…no te confundas – dijo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por suavizar el tono- no he dicho que sienta nada por ti, sólo que te daré la oportunidad que me has pedido. Por una semana seremos…ehm… novios y si no siento algo más por ti después de eso harás lo que me dijiste, no me insistirás más con ese tema.

De momento no quería comentarle nada de su conversación con Kakashi.

Sakura parecía radiante de felicidad. No podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía. Una sonrisa cruzó su cara si saber qué decirle ¡Había soñado tanto con ese momento!...Y ahora… ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? No quería molestarlo y estar todo el día insistiendo, pero tampoco quería contenerse.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz, Sasuke-kun! Muchas gracias por concederme esta oportunidad, ¡te prometo que pondré todo mi empeño en hacerte feliz! – dijo entre ilusionada y sonrojada

Sasuke sonrió levemente y por un minuto se miraron sin saber qué decir, a pesar de que ella aun no le hiciera sentir nada especial, agradecía inmensamente el amor que siempre le había dedicado. Seguían pasando los minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada, ¿qué debía hacer? Ella lo miraba completamente admirada, quizás esperaba algo de él. ¡Demonios! Nunca había estado interesado en salir con chicas. No tenía ni idea de qué es lo que debía hacer, quizás había sido un error aceptar su propuesta.

- Olvídalo, creo que ha sido un error – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta-.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó ella nuevamente sorprendida y el corazón encogido - ¡Has venido aquí sólo para decirme eso! ¡Y por un segundo me has hecho que me lo crea! Por favor…por favor… - dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas, su corazón no aguantaba tantos altibajos-.

Sasuke la miró y se mordió el labio confuso. No era justo irse y dejarla así y, en cualquier caso, sólo sería una semana. Realmente quería cambiar su vida y quería probar a enamorarse ¿por qué le había dicho que había cambiado de opinión? ¡Menudo error había cometido!

- Tienes razón, te he dicho que lo haría y lo haré …

Ella lo miró sin comprender. Y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy raro ¿Por qué cambiaste antes de idea tan rápido?

- Nunca he salido con ninguna chica ni he estado interesado en el tema, no creo que vaya a hacerlo bien –dijo sintiéndose aliviado por haber podido arreglar su error-.

- Sasuke-kun, lo que tú hagas siempre estará bien para mí – dijo con una dulce sonrisa-.

Saskura se sentía todavía más nerviosa y no sabía si debía alegrarse o preocuparse, Sasuke estaba realmente extraño y ella se sentía presionada, como si cualquier cosa pudiera molestarlo, con miedo, pero no debía dudar, debía aprovechar para ganarse su corazón. ¿Debía abrazarlo? ¿o le molestaría?

Por su parte él también estaba perdido en su diálogo interno: _Bien, veamos, repasemos, ¿qué hacen los novios normalmente? Si le he dado sólo una semana no puedo irme ahora, se supone que debemos pasar el tiempo juntos… ¡ya sé! Podemos ir a tomar algo, es casi la hora de cenar_

- Esto…Sakura… ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

- Una… ¿cita? – preguntó maravillada y sorprendida mientras el color subía a sus mejillas-

Al ver la reacción de ella, él se sonrojó también.

- Bu... ¡bueno! ¿Eso es lo que hacen los novios no?

- Claro… ¡Dame un segundo, voy a arreglarme!

- Ni hablar, vamos – dijo bruscamente-.

- Pero…per…-dijo ella sorprendida de nuevo por sus continuos cambios-.

- Er…-era la primera vez que tenía que darle explicaciones a alguien de ese tipo- no he comido nada en todo el día, no pensarás que voy a esperar para eso

- Es que…me gustaría estar bonita para ti y yo…sé que no soy lo mejor, Ino es mucho más linda que yo…

- Si quisiera estar con Ino saldría con ella

Sasuke empezó a andar.

- ¿Vienes o no?

Ella lo alcanzó en pocos segundos y ambos empezaron a caminar. A pesar de que él le había dicho de ir a tomar algo, parecían andar sin ningún sentido en concreto. De vez en cuando lo sorprendía mirándola y ella se sentía más enamorada que nunca, esa forma tan nerviosa y torpe de comportarse le hacía sentir como una danza de mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago. Se sentía sonrojar cada vez que ocurría eso.

Él se sentía confuso y nervioso, de nuevo las imágenes de su pasado acudían a su cabeza, recordándole que aun seguían ahí, pero debía esforzarse si quería tener una vida normal. Nunca se habría imaginado que Sakura se sentía inferior a Ino, es cierto que ambas tenían una belleza muy distinta, pero a él le agradaba más el aspecto inocente de Sakura. ¿Dónde podía llevarla a cenar? No quería que el rubio lo supiera aun.

Acercó su mano tímidamente a la de ella y la agarró suavemente, sintió un ligero rubor que se reemplazó al instante por una sensación de tranquilidad. Ella se sorprendió mucho y se sonrojó completamente, más no dijo nada, Sakura no era tan molesta como había pensado.

- He pensado que...podríamos ir a cenar a un sitio tranquilo que hay por aquí cerca ¿te parece?

- ¡Claro! – exclamó sonriente mientras apretaba un poco sus dedos-.

Llegaron y Sasuke eligió una mesa apartado, no era un sitio lujoso ni mucho menos, era más bien hogareño y rústico, tenía pinta de haber muy buena comida. Ambos pidieron y comenzaron una agradable cena.

- Siempre me has gustado…Sasuke-kun, desde que te conocí.

Se sentía incómodo con esa clase de conversación, los sentimientos no eran su fuerte y la mezcla de nerviosismo, vergüenza y confusión no eran buena mezcla en su psique

- ¿Te gusta la cena? – preguntó tratando de ignorar lo que ella le había dicho.

- ¡Está buenísima! – dijo sonriéndole-.

- La próxima vez que pelee con Naruto le estamparé el chidori en esa fea cabezota que tiene.

- No hagas eso Sasuke-kun, se va a quedar más loco de lo que esta ¿te lo imaginas?

Ambos se rieron, Naruto les parecía una persona muy graciosa y un gran amigo

- Imagino que estarás muy atareada con los estudios, siempre sacas notas brillantes.

- Bueno, si, ahora cuando llegue a mi casa me pondré a estudiar, ¡me gusta saberlo todo bien y sacar buenas notas!

- Yo prefiero el entrenamiento

- Ojalá pudiera ser tan fuerte como tú

- Podríamos entrenar mañana

- Está bien, prepararé algo de comida para pasar el día en el bosque, si quieres

- Pasaré a buscarte a las diez.

La velada transcurrió de forma tranquila. Ella se sentía flotando en un sueño mágico y él se sentía a gusto con esa nueva experiencia, si bien no terminaba de aclarar lo que quería en realidad. Tras la cena la acompañó a su casa.

Ha sido una noche preciosa, muchas gracias por la cena, Sasuke-kun

Ha sido...agradable…

Ambos se miraron sin saber bien qué hacer o cómo despedirse. El empezó a acercarse a ella tímidamente y se quedaron mirando muy cerca, sin atreverse a dar el paso ninguno de los dos, sus corazones latían con fuerza. Finalmente Sasuke giró un poco su cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sakura estaba emocionada y lo abrazó instintivamente, las emociones recorrían la totalidad de su ser, lo sintió tensarse al momento, seguramente no se lo esperaba.

Sasuke lentamente la abrazó también, embelesado, estaba sintiendo un tipo de emociones que nunca pensó que pudieran existir: la proximidad emocional con otro ser humano, la calidez de su abrazo, el aroma de su pelo, afrutado, se sentía cómodo y agradable. Lentamente se soltaron.

- Hasta mañana, Sakura

- Que tengas dulces sueños

Ella se quedó despidiéndole con la mano hasta que desapareció, y así terminó su primer día de noviazgo.

...

_Debo admitir que ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida, me sentía la princesa de un cuento de hadas, ¡mi príncipe había venido conmigo al fin!_

_...  
_

Al día siguiente Sakura se despertó y un temor la inundó, _¿Había sido todo un sueño?_, angustiada se levantó de golpe y rezando para que todo fuera real se vistió y preparó comida para pasar el día en el campo. Las diez menos cuarto. Un nudo se formó en su estómago, _¿y si no iba? ¿y si de verdad lo había soñado? _Las diez menos diez. Se apresuró a meterlo todo en una cesta y fue a echarse un vistazo al espejo por última vez. Su aspecto no terminaba de convencerla.

Miró el cajón de las pinturas y decidió que se echaría una sombra de ojos de color claro y brillo de labios, trató que le quedara lo más natural posible, seguramente a Sasuke no le gustarían las chicas muy pintadas.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y con el corazón en la boca corrió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan!

-¿Na...Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nerviosa-.

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a tomar ramen?

- ¡Pero si son las diez de la mañana!

- ¿Y qué?

- Uhm…lo siento es que…ya he hecho planes... ¿sabes?

-¡ ¿Quéee? – Exclamó con una notable desilusión-.

- Lo siento…

- Bueeno, ¿y mañana?

- Está bien, mañana por la mañana no tengo nada que hacer.

Las diez y cinco. ¿Aparecería? Y si aparecía… ¿Qué le iba a decir a Naruto? Miró nerviosa al otro extremo de la calle.

- ¿Y a qué hora has quedado Sakura-chan?

- Ahora en un rato y…tengo que acabar de arreglarme.

- Uhhh – dijo Naruto riéndose de forma pícara- ¿No será un cita, no?

Las diez y diez. Volvió a lanzar una mirada inquieta a la calle.

- No digas tonterías – dijo volviendo a mirar- oye…¿y a ti no te había dicho Kakashi sensei que quería verte por la mañana?

- ¿Uah? ¿De verdad? – dijo atónito – puede ser…¡mejor me voy a buscarlo!...¡hasta mañana, Sakura-chan!

Sakura suspiró a aliviada al verlo marcharse.

- ¿Vamos?

-¡Ah! – Dijo sobresaltada – Me has asustado…Sasuke…

Y, sin embargo, ahora se le antojaba el susto más dulce de su vida.

- ¿De dónde has salido? – preguntó al verlo justo al lado de ella-.

- Estaba en el tejado de tu casa. Llegué antes que él y lo vi aparecer en la calle – dijo de forma despreocupada- ¿Vamos?

- ¡Claro! – Contestó feliz-.

Durante todo el camino Sasuke no habló, ni tampoco se acercó a ella ni le cogió la mano, pero por otra parte parecía relajado. Cuando llegaron al bosque buscaron un claro y dejamos las cosas. Entonces el sonrió.

- ¿Lista para pelear?

Por un momento se sintió confusa, entonces recordó que habían ido allí a entrenar. La idea de pelear con Sasuke no le atraía mucho (y más teniendo en cuenta que él era muy superior a ella), pero haría lo que fuese porque él estuviera contenta con ella.

- ¡Cuando quieras! – dijo mostrándose más valiente de lo que en realidad se sentía-.

Con unos rápidos movimientos él la inmovilizó por completo.

- Te distraes cuando estás combatiendo, tienes que centrarte sólo en tu oponente.

¿Cómo no distraerse cuando se sentía flotando en una nube?

- No soy tan rápida como tu – dijo riéndose de forma tonta-.

Siguieron entrenando varias horas y Sasuke le dio varios consejos muy útiles sobre cómo combatir. Finalmente los dos se sentaron agotados a comer. La brisa era muy agradable.

- ¿Hace un bonito día, verdad? – preguntó ella soñadora-.

- Supongo…-dijo él mientras sacaba un sándwich de la cesta-.

La verdad es que estar con Sakura era divertido, hacía tiempo que no tenía un día tan pacífico, aislado de todos los sentimientos negativos que llevaban atormentándolo toda su vida. Aunque ahora sentía un nerviosismo de otra clase, en algún momento de esos días debía besarla, nunca se habría imaginado besando a nadie y menos a Sakura. La idea no le disgustaba, pero le ponía nervioso el encontrarse en esa clase de situaciones tan emocionales. De pronto miró hacia ella y sus ojos se cruzaron un momento, ella apartó la mirada sonrojada, en cierta forma ese modo de ser tan inocente de ella le causaba un instinto de protección. Aprovechando que estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella abrazándola.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó de golpe.

- Esto…Sasuke…

El chico la miró.

- Llevamos saliendo ya dos días – prosiguió- y...bueno...yo me preguntaba... ¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

- Bueno…es agradable, pero aun no puedo darte una respuesta a eso.

Sakura miró con tristeza al suelo. Él no quería hacer que se sintiera mal, pero tampoco quería ilusionarla. Por otra parte, ni siquiera sabía lo que quería, se sentía dividido entre su sed de venganza y la paz que había sentido esos dos días. Además, ¿sería capaz de vivir una vida alejado del odio que sentía? Miró a Sakura, acurrucada en sus brazos, que ahora sonreía y un extraño sentimiento lo invadió. Era la primera vez que hacía feliz a alguien en muchos años.

Parecía distraída (o perdida en sus pensamientos). De hecho, ahora que la miraba de cerca, su piel parecía ser muy suave. Acercó su mano por pura inercia y rozó su mejilla con los dedos. Ella se sorprendió y ambos se sonrojaron. Ninguno lo esperaba. Pasaron la tarde hablando de las clases, asuntos de la aldea y de a dónde iban a ir a cenar. No es que a Sasuke realmente le importara nada de eso, pero tampoco es que le hubiera importado nunca nada aparte de vengar a su familia y no era un tema que deseara tratar con ella.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando decidieron que el día de campo había llegado a su fin. Sasuke se levantó y esperó a que ella recogiera las cosas para emprender el camino de vuelta. El día de campo sólo había servido para confundirlo más. Al esforzarse por tener una relación normal, aunque sólo eran unas conversaciones triviales, estaba teniendo más contacto con ella que con cualquier otra persona en años y estaba sucediendo algo que le asustaba, disgustaba y gustaba por igual, estaba empezando a sentir cierto interés y apego. Lo más extraño es que se sentía bien, incluso en una ocasión ella consiguió sacarle alguna sonrisa sincera.

Siempre había imaginado que Sakura sería molesta en cual uier situación, que no había nada que descubrir de ella y que él siempre la vería así, pero le estaba gustando su suavidad, su dulzura y su manera de esforzarse por agradarle, ya que era consciente de que si pudiera no se despegaría de él en ningún momento, pero le estaba respetando, dando su espacio, preocupada todo el tiempo por no molestarlo ni agobiarlo, cosa que agradecía enormemente. Si ella hubiera estado agobiándolo seguramente no habría durado ni un día.

Por otra parte, algo dentro de él le decía que se alejara, que esa clase de sentimientos no eran para él. A ratos se sentía relajado y cómodo y a ratos se arrepentía de haber salido con ella. ¿Debería dejarla y acabar con la historia antes de hacerle daño? Probablemente todo había sido una gran estupidez, ¿por qué había sido tan iluso de creer que iba a poder cambiar su pasado? Los recuerdos de su familia, de Itachi y de venganza volvían a su cabeza mientras su confusión aumentaba. No le gustaba sentirse así, se sentía más estable antes. Hablaría con ella durante la cena. Necesitaba acabar con la situación, volver a ser quien era. ¿O quizás debía darse la oportunidad de olvidar todo lo oscuro de su vida?

No.

Definitivamente tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que su vida se volviera más caótica aun, sin duda alguna sería mejor ocuparse de un solo problema, su venganza. No tenía tiempo para dudar, para ocuparse ahora del "problema" de crearse una nueva vida.

Miró hacia delante, ya habían llegado a Konoha de nuevo… ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? Miró a su alrededor. No había ni rastro de la pelirrosa. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que había desaparecido? ¿Desde cuándo se distraía tan fácilmente?

Con un enorme sentimiento de fastidio volvió sobre sus pasos para descubrirla mitad del camino, con aspecto de desorientada

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó haciendo notar su molestia-.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

- Te dije que había olvidado mi mochila – contestó entre insegura y confusa- ¿Dónde estabas tú?

¿Ella había dicho eso? ¿Por qué no se había enterado? ¿Tan distraído iba? No podía permitir que lo descubriera. Le avergonzaba haber perdido por unos minutos la noción de la realidad.

- Vi algo extraño entre los árboles, –mintió- ya sabes, estos días hay que tener cuidado. Podrían estar por aquí los esbirros de Orochimaru.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡No deberíamos habernos separado! – exclamó algo asustada-.

Entonces sonrió tímidamente y avanzó hasta donde estaba Sasuke

- ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

- Algo…así… - contestó inseguro-.

En situación normal no habría contestado eso, ¿ahora cómo decía que quería acabar con la pseudo-relación? En fin, se lo diría de todas formas en la cena.

Sakura acercó su mano a la de él y de nuevo enlazaron sus dedos con timidez. Sasuke volvió a sentir un sentimiento de calidez por todo su cuerpo que embotó sus ideas. Tras oponer un poco de resistencia se prometió disfrutar del sentimiento un rato y luego hablar con ella. Pasearon por las calles en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, intercambiando algunas miradas y sonrisas. Siempre evitando las calles concurridas para evitar dar explicaciones.

- Eh…-dijo Sakura dubitativa-.

El la miró instándola a continuar.

- He pensado… ¿Qué te parecería si vamos hoy a cenar sushi? Es un sitio barato y tranquilo – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

- Por mí está bien

Aunque trataba de parecer tranquila, sabía que algo le ocurría. Estaba muy serio. Aunque se había preocupado por ella, quizás sólo era eso. O quizás le disgustaba que ella no se hubiera acordado de las advertencias acerca de salir a las afueras de la aldea sin compañía ¿Cómo acordarse de algo así cuando para ella todo era una nube de felicidad? ¿Cómo acordarse si estaba con la persona que siempre había amado? ¿Cómo acordarse si cada vez que miraba sus ojos se perdía en ellos? En algunos momentos hasta podría afirmar que él se estaba sintiendo bien.

De pronto Sasuke tiró de ella bruscamente hacia el interior de una calle mal iluminada.

- ¡Sasu...? – sintió una mano tapándole la boca -.

- Ve hasta el restaurante por esa otra calle – susurró- y no hagas preguntas.

Sakura camino hacia el interior del callejón, miró un par de veces hacia atrás con la mirada confusa y apresuró el paso. Sasuke suspiró de puro alivio. Al otro extremo de la calle por donde iban estaba Kakashi-sensei leyendo una de sus novelas. Rogó que no los hubiera visto juntos. Entonces fue hasta donde se encontraba. Llevaba dos días sin preguntar si había alguna nueva misión, era mejor no levantar sospechas.

Kakashi lo observó llegar, realmente había visto todo lo acontecido, ya que no estaba ahí por casualidad, sino para hacer su ronda de vigilancia.

- Hola Sasuke – dijo haciéndose el sorprendido- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Daba un paseo – se apresuró a decir-.

- Deberías ir por otras calles, ¿o estás llamando al peligro?

- Quería estar solo, ¿hay alguna nueva misión? – Preguntó tratando de desviar el tema-.

- Nada de vuestro nivel, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

- ¿Cuándo vamos a seguir el entrenamiento?

- Cuando hayas terminado de recuperarte

- Me encuentro bien.

- La doctora dijo dos semanas, y hasta que no se cumpla el plazo no voy a enseñarte nada nuevo – dijo Kakashi dando por finalizada la conversación-.

- Entrenaré por mi cuenta entonces – dijo desafiante-.

Kakashi lo miró con resignación.

- Sasuke… ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

- Aun no lo he decido – contestó sincerándose de pronto- quizás siga el camino de con mi venganza, quizás no.

- ¿Y sin decidirlo estás arriesgando la felicidad de Sakura?

_Mierda, nos ha visto…_

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

_Pero no tiene derecho a meterse._

- Después de todo eso demuestra que sigues en el mismo camino, sin tener en cuenta a los que te rodean, sin importarte sus sentimientos – le reprendió severamente- y después haciéndoles daño

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Crees que no puedo cambiar? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de tener una vida normal?

- Pero si nunca la has soportado… ¿a qué juegas? ¿Estás descargando tu frustración con ella? ¿Es eso?

- Estoy con Sakura porque quiero. Si yo quiero puedo tener una vida normal.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees, pero en el fondo no eres capaz, la utilizarás como siempre has utilizado a todo el mundo, es más, ni siquiera podrás hacerla feliz en ningún momento…porque tu hermano ya ha decidido tu destino, sólo podrás obedecerle. Desde que se fue el ya eligió por ti lo que iba a ser tu futuro. Nunca podrás elegir tu vida.

Se sentía arder de rabia…

- Métete en tus cosas. Sólo yo elijo lo que hago y ni tu ni nadie me va a decir cómo puedo o no puedo vivir mi vida.

- Te veo el sábado a las diez para seguir el entrenamiento – se despidió con una sonrisa Kakashi-.

Entonces desapareció. Sasuke lo agradeció, había estado a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, de retarlo y de golpearlo hasta no poder más. ¿Quién era para meterse en sus cosas? ¿Quién era para hablarle así? ¿Quién le había dado permiso? Todas estas preguntas y más se iba haciendo mientras iba al restaurante.

¿Cómo que era su destino obedecer a Itachi? ¿Cómo que no podía tener una vida normal?¿Cómo que no podía elegir? Continuaría con la semana de prueba con Sakura. Era perfectamente capaz de tener una vida normal y tranquila. Si nunca lo había hecho era porque no había querido, no porque no pudiera. Encontró a Sakura esperando en la puerta. Trató de mostrarse relajado, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. No quería que ella le preguntara ni que sospechara nada.

Kakashi lo siguió durante todo el camino oculto en las sombras, lo vio llegar al restaurante y sonrió. Después de todo ese tiempo había aprendido a decirle a Sasuke aquello que necesitaba escuchar, había aprendido a provocar que hiciera aquello que quería que hiciera. No había querido ser duro con él, pero al verlo paseando con Sakura pudo notar su contradicción interior. Era en este momento cuando más necesitaba un empujoncito para abandonar la oscuridad.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Sakura-.

- Descuida – contestó Sasuke-.

Había estado muy preocupada. Tenía miedo de que hubiera visto un enemigo y para protegerla la hubiera enviado por otra calle. Afortunadamente él estaba bien. Durante un rato había dudado en ir a buscarlo, pero estaba segura de que si hubiera ocurrido algo se habría enterado. Estaban en Konoha, no en un bosque.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila y agradable. De nuevo Sakura tenía la habilidad de tranquilizarlo y hacerlo olvidarse de sus problemas. Le contaba sus ideas, problemas, era fácil escucharla y evadirse del resto. Al acabar, la camarera les preguntó que si querían postre. Pidieron fresas con nata y les trajeron una copa enorme.

- ¿Te gusta este postre? – Le preguntó sorprendida Sakura-.

Éste asintió a modo de repuesta.

- ¡Vaya! Nunca te hubiera imaginado comiendo dulces – comentó sonriente-.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

- Podré… ¿conocerlas?

- Quién sabe…

Una vez terminada la cena salieron, el cielo se había nublado completamente.

- Uhm…ve a tu casa a decir que llegarás tarde – dijo mirándola fijamente-.

- ¿Para qué?

- Me gusta pasear de noche

- Claro, ahora mismo vuelvo – dijo sin poder disimular su ilusión y felicidad-.

La casa estaba cerca, así que tardó menos de cinco minutos en volver.

- Vamos – dijo él-.

Caminaron en silencio agarrados de la mano. Ella le sonreía todo el tiempo, y él respondía a veces con una tímida sonrisa. Llegaron a un parque.

- ¿Nos sentamos? – Sugirió Sakura-.

- Como quieras

Una vez sentados, Sasuke la abrazó pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros.

- Eres…agradable…- dijo él tratando de no mirarla-.

Quiso decirle algo mejor, algo que hubiera dicho un buen novio o incluso Naruto, pero no supo decir nada más "romántico".

- ¿De verdad te lo parezco? –preguntó tímida-.

- Sakura…- dijo de pronto girándose hacia ella y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros- no sé qué voy a sentir después de estos días y no puedo asegurarte nada, pero voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda-.

Ella asintió complaciente.

- Gracias…Sasuke…de verdad me estás haciendo muy feliz…

Él sonrió ligeramente. Sakura lo miró a los ojos y le abrazó haciendo que su corazón latiera más fuerte. La sentía tan cerca, notaba su aroma, el tacto de su piel. De alguna forma eso hacía que sintiera calor de un modo que nunca había sentido, era extraño y recorría todo su cuerpo de cabeza a pies. La sintió despegarse un poco, ahora miraba fijamente a sus ojos y los suyos propios se dirigían una y otra vez hacia los labios.

Eran rosados, húmedos. Algo turbado susurró

- Sa…sakura…

Notaba su mente nublada, no podía pensar con claridad y menos ahora que ella se había acercado aun más, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de él. Nunca había querido llegar tan lejos con ella, la situación se le había escapado de las manos, pero le absorbía con una fuerza increíble.

De forma algo torpe sus labios se rozaron, como mariposas desorientadas en la noche, una y otra vez.

Durante varios minutos sólo hubo eso. Sasuke le acarició el cabello, hundiendo sus dedos en él y la atrajo hacia sí lentamente.

- ¿Sabes…? –Susurró – Me encanta tu pelo-.

- Eres como un sueño…-contestó ensimismada-.

- Quizás debiera hacer esto más a menudo – murmuró volviéndola a besar-.

Después de un rato la acompañó a su casa. Era realmente tarde. Sakura llegó a su cuarto y se durmió con una sensación

...

_No quiero rememorar el último día, pues fue el más dulce y por tanto será el más doloroso de recordar. Sin embargo, lo resumiré diciendo que volvimos a pasear juntos y por la noche volvimos al mismo parque. Fue el día que más cercano y abierto lo sentí, qué irónico que fue el último, realmente parecía feliz…Al día siguiente no lo vi, no apareció…y yo supe muy bien lo que eso significaba…_

_Esa noche cené con Naruto, me sentía confusa, no quería estar sola. Volví a mi casa al darme cuenta de que había anochecido. Tras la cena fui a buscarlo a la calle donde siempre paseaba de noche, yo sabía que estaría allí, pero no sabía muy bien a qué me enfrentaba yendo, ya me lo había dicho todo estando ausente todo el día. De pronto lo vi, para mi sorpresa llevaba una mochila en los hombros. Eso me sacudió las entrañas por completo. Su decisión estaba tomada. Me anticipé a sus pasos y corrí hacia la salida del pueblo…y me senté a esperar, hasta que apareció._

_...  
_

- ¿Qué haces dando vueltas por aquí, a estas horas de la noche? – preguntó con un tono helado de voz-.

...

_Realmente no parecía el mismo que hacía dos días, era imposible que fuera el mismo, y, sin embargo, lo era._

_...  
_

- Hay que pasar por este camino…para salir del pueblo…-dijo Sakura conteniendo las ganas de llorar-.

- Vuelve a casa y duerme…

...

_A pesar del tono frío inicial, parecía tan triste como yo en ese momento. Finalmente, no pude soportarlo más y me deshice en lágrimas._

_...  
_

- Dime por qué –preguntó Sakura- por qué no nos cuentas nada, por qué siempre te lo callas todo y…no me dices lo que…

- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por mí –la interrumpió con frialdad- Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? No me gusta que me agobien…

- Sasuke…yo nunca te he gustado…dime la verdad…¿Te acuerdas cuando nos convertimos en genin y se decidieron los grupos? Estuvimos aquí los dos, tu y yo solos por primera vez y te enfadaste conmigo…

- No...Me acuerdo de eso…-dijo dubitativo, tratando de esquivarla-.

...

_Casi no podía hablar, las lágrimas me lo impedían y siguió siendo así el resto de la conversación_

_...  
_

- Me…lo imaginaba…ha pasado mucho desde entonces, pero fue el día en que empezó todo…tú…yo…Naruto…y Kakashi-sensei… Los cuatro juntos nos ocupamos de varias misiones. Lo pasamos mal y fue bastante duro, pero…lo más importante de todo…es que éramos felices

...

_En ese momento no quise aludir a los días que acabábamos de pasar, mi corazón no lo hubiera soportado, pero trataba de alargar un poco la conversación, cualquier cosa para retenerlo unos minutos más conmigo_

_...  
_

-Sasuke…sé lo que pasó con tu familia…pero, la venganza…no hace feliz a nadie…a nadie…ni a ti Sasuke, ni a mí…

-Ya lo sabía, yo no soy como vosotros, ando por un camino completamente opuesto, los cuatro juntos hemos llegado hasta aquí y por eso yo pensaba que este camino también era el mío, pero al final mi corazón ha elegido la venganza, me he mantenido vivo solo para eso. Yo nunca seré como Naruto o como tú.

- ¿Es que quieres volver a la soledad, Sasuke, se trata de eso? Pero aquella vez me dijiste que lo habías pasado mal estado solo. Ahora por fin te entiendo, tengo familia y amigos, pero si te perdiera… Sasuke…yo…yo me sentiría…muy sola…

- De ahora en adelante, cada uno de nosotros seguirá un nuevo camino

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero muchísimo! ¡Quédate conmigo! –Dijo en un mar de lágrimas-. ¡Haré que no te arrepientas! Nos lo pasaremos bien todos los días… ¡seremos felices!...haré cualquier cosa por ti… pero…. ¡por favor! No te vayas… ¡te lo ruego! Si quieres vengarte te apoyaré, ya lo verás, yo puedo ayudarte…quédate aquí conmigo…y si eso no es posible…déjame…déjame ir contigo…

-Sigues siendo…muy pesada-dijo sin dar muestras de compasión-.

-¡No te vayas! –Dijo corriendo hacia él- Si te marchas…¡gritaré!

Él volvió corriendo y apareció detrás de ella.

- Sakura…muchas gracias… -dijo sinceramente, sonriendo ligeramente-.

...

_Y dicho esto, me golpeó en el cuello y no pude recordar nada más. Desperté acostada en mi cama, pero aquella vez no tuve ninguna duda de que no había sido un sueño. No sé realmente qué fue lo que pudo ocurrir y tampoco creo que lo llegue a averiguar nunca._

_Después de aquello y una depresión de dos años, volví a salir con otra persona, Naruto, fue un romance corto pero intenso, de ahí alguna que otra relación con diferentes chicos, pasajera, vacía. Nada se igualó nunca a lo que viví con él aquellos días. No volví a verle desde entonces. Supe que se había convertido en un criminal y que había cumplido su venganza, pero eso no cambió mi parecer, para mí era lo mismo que si hubiera muerto. Quizás hubo más noticias, pero preferí no escucharlas._

_Ahora, con veintitrés años, resulta patético que siga escribiendo acerca de ello, pero sospecho que así será siempre. Tengo trabajo como doctora en el hospital, lleno todas mis horas muerta con el trabajo, siempre es mejor que estar sola y, sobre el amor, dudo mucho que alguna vez alguien vaya a reemplazarlo, siempre se quedará en mi corazón, en un baúl escondido, incluso aunque ya no sienta nada, incluso aunque después de eso me enamorara de otras personas, siempre estará ahí._

_..._

Posiblemente no continuará...¿o sí?...

Gracias a todos por leer el fic. Todo esto vino de un sueño que tuve que decidí escribir xP

Para mí está perfecto como está, no se sale de la historia demasiado, sin embargo si recibiera varias peticiones para hacer una continuación me pensaría escribirla (siempre he odiado los one-shot que te dejan con ganas de más y tienen autores inflexibles xDDDDDD).

No obstante, insisto en que yo lo dejaría así, transmite justo lo que deseo. Nos leemos!


End file.
